


Breaking Down

by Florabellafluff (VesperGrey)



Series: One Choice [1]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Angst, Choices, F/F, OTP Feels, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperGrey/pseuds/Florabellafluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can one small choice change?<br/>Same morning, two outcomes of one decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote then kind of liked. I'll write something with actual plot later.  
> For now, more random oneshots!!!  
> Pretend Florabella doesn't exist yet.  
> This is the first possible outcome.
> 
> Feedback? Comment and I'll love you forever...

Isabella cursed under her breath. In addition to oversleeping, the tendrils of fog curling up from the ground were ensuring she'd arrive at the studio flushed and frizzy.  
Not to mention the pain she knew awaited her.  
Despite the awful cliche of it all, she couldn't help wishing for a time machine.  
Of all the moments in her life to pass up, this?  
 _Isabella Janet Florentine Summers, you are a royal idiot._  
It'd started out innocently enough. Florence had snatched her eyeliner playfully in the trailer, leading (as usual) to a tussle. All in good fun.  
"Give it back, Florrible!"  
"Come and get it, then!"  
And though Isa's small frame was a slight disadvantage, she'd quickly pinned her friend to the bed by the wrists. Florence was taller, to be sure, but delicate. Isa snatched the eyeliner and held her trophy aloft in victory. Neither one spoke for a minute, catching their breath. Isa waited for Florence to giggle, or ask for her release, but no words came. She glanced down at Florence’s face and was stunned for a moment. The mischievous shine in Florence's eyes was nothing new, but it was somehow more intense...  
'Suggestive ' was the closest word.  
Their eyes stayed locked for a few long seconds, during which Isa's mind ran through endless possible reactions.  
She settled on the safest.  
She let Florence go, both of them laughing. Pretending that it hadn't happened.  
And Isa regretted it already.  
The fog was clearing, but London's pale sky didn't glow like those emerald eyes. The rising sun's rays were nothing compared to the heat that had flushed to her face.  
And she'd let it pass by. Safe.  
Weak.  
And she'd give anything to go back and do it again. 

 

But yesterday meant nothing today.  
And today seemed all the darker in comparison.


End file.
